The Grangers
by gracciee99
Summary: It has been 10 years since Hermione has seen any of her family. Last time she saw them was right after her 4th year, and well a lot has changed, and she has to face the music, despite her two stuck up cousins. Plus who knows she might find out a couple of things along the way. AU EWE
Hermione walked to her front door to pick up the daily post, flicking through it. Most were just the normal junk mail and or bills, her monthly National Geographic magazine was here, but there was a more elegant looking envelope complete with a wax seal and everything, no return address or anything, just her given name. She curiously opened it.

 _You are cordially invited to:_

 _The Granger Family Reunion_

 _This event will take place at:_

 _The Golden Snake Resort in Greece_

 _On:_

 _The 27_ _th_ _-28_ _th_ _of July_

 _Please book your own room_

 _P.S. Moriah and Moira have a big announcement, please do show up Hermione_

Hermione let out a groan, she had successfully avoided the past 5 reunions due to the war and traveling, but there was no way she was going to get out of this one, she knew that for sure. And of course they only gave her one week to book a room and clear her schedule, and if it was at any other hotel she might have had an issue, but seeing as she was one of the CEO's of the hotel, there was always a room kept open for her and her husband.

Hermione heard the door open, but still trying to process the new information, she remained seated on the love seat in the parlor.

"Mia, where are you love?" Draco Malfoy called as he hung up his coat, and walked out of the foyer. "Oh, there you are." Quickly taking note of his wife's unseeing gaze that was directed at the piece of paper that was in her hands, he briskly walked over and took the cardstock out of her grasp and read over it.

He knew of her attempts to avoid her extended family, and also knew that she would look for as many ways out of it as possible, but being the Slytherin that he is, he already had a plan forming in his head. See the Grangers, save for her parents, had not met him, and he planned to remedy that. From his few and far between conversations about her family, he knew that Hermione's relatives were quite stuck up and full of themselves, much like he used to be. So he reasonably deducted that they knew that he was the owner of the hotel that they had planned their reunion at. He also knew that he was quite well known in the muggle world, as he was a billionaire, and due to the fact that his marriage to Hermione was kept well under wraps, most of the muggle world still thought he was a bachelor.

With that thought taking a mind of its own, Draco moved his attention back to Hermione, who was still staring blankly at her now empty hand.

"Mia, you have to go. You have avoided them for 10 years, you need to see them, if for no other reason, except to spite them. I know that you don't have a great relationship with any of them, especially Moriah and Moira, but it would be good for you, plus we need to check on the Resort." Hermione looked up at him with calculating eyes, a complete difference to her previously empty stare. Draco idly admired how she could flip so quickly. Despite the fact that they had dated for 4 years before marrying, Draco was constantly surprised by his wife.

"You're planning something. I know that face. What are you planning?" Hermione questioned, however her voice only held curiosity; almost as if she wanted in on it.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Doesn't really matter does it? What matters is that you will be going and so will I, except I am going to go over the finances and stuff for the hotel and you will be catching up with your lovely family." Draco stated with his infamous smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

Moriah and Moira stepped out of their respective Audi r5s. They looked up at the large resort that set in front of them.

"Mamma did well, bet no one else could have gotten us in here. I heard the Draco Malfoy might be here this weekend. Can you believe it? We might meet Draco Malfoy, hottest guy in Europe!" Moriah squealed to Moira, who looked giddily at her twin. Her face fell quickly.

"I heard mamma saying that Hermy is coming this year, why couldn't she just stay away, disgrace to the Granger name, she is." Moira said, her faced coated in disgust.

"I bet she is still a bookworm, with a birds nest for hair and beaver teeth, who doesn't know when she isn't wanted." Moriah snickered.

The pair walked inside and checked into their room, before going down to meet their mom, who wanted to greet all of their relatives and wanted them there too. The hot sun glaring into their eyes before they slipped their designer glasses down out of their hair.

They heard a car reave as it pulled into the parking lot. A white Hennessey Venom GT pulled past them, and into the reserved parking right next to the door, three valets rushed over, one opening the driver's door, and helping a manicured hand out of the car, the other two opened the boot of the car and pulled out Louis Vuitton luggage set.

The perfectly manicured hand was attached to a perfectly tanned and toned arm, which was attached to a perfectly curved torso that was adorned in an emerald green maxi dress that was clearly an original, attached to the torso was two legs that seemed to go on forever and ever, also perfectly toned and tanned, the woman's feet set in a pair of original black lacy heels, that just made her legs and arse look better. The woman had a teardrop face with bow lips and caramel hair that cascaded down her back in soft ringlets, her eyes covered in a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses. In one hand was the handbag that went with her luggage set and in the other an iPhone. After sliding the phone into a pocket on her dress, she ran her hand through her hair, and the rings on her ring finger caught the light and gleamed, shining proudly, both screaming elegant, but pricy.

Moira and Moriah stared, jaws on the floor. The woman tipped the valets and gracefully walked over to the small group gathered by the front doors of the resort.

"It has been so long! Last time I saw you was when I was in, what 4th year? You guys look so different!" The woman gushed, and to anyone but a really trained ear, it sounded genuine, but to the trained ear, it sounded about as fake as it gets.

"Hermione! My lord, you look stunning! It has been too long, 10 years, you were 14 then, so you're what 24 now?" Hermione's Aunt Meredith said, her fake tone much easier to pick up on.

Hermione, picking up immediately on the fakeness of her aunt, rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses she still had on, suddenly very grateful for them. Moira and Moriah, still had their jaws on the floor and were shocked in silence.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said a soft smile playing at her lips looking at her cousins. "Surprised girls?"

Both of them quickly snapped out of the daze that they had been in. "Hermy, that spot is reserved for the CEO of the resort, and that is not you, so you need to move your car." Moriah said snootily in an attempt to make up for the fact that her cousin now looked like a model and was obviously much more well of than her and Moira. Neither noticed the woman rushing up behind them.

"Well, if you had paid attention to detail, you would see that not only does my license plate match the one on the wall, but no one has said a single word to me about it except for you. In fact the valets helped me and the woman behind you is here to talk to me about anything that is going on with the hotel that needs to be brought to my attention, now if you would excuse me." Hermione said briskly and walked past them calling back to the valets to have her luggage taken up to the penthouse and something about a tip.

"I bet that the rings are fake, no one would want to marry or date her, because she is such a bookworm." Moira said in an attempt to find something wrong with their cousin, as she was now a Greek Goddess. Due to their shock, neither of them noticed Draco Malfoy walking through the doors and in the same direction as Hermione.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the ballroom for the party that her Aunt had insisted on throwing. Draco had told her that he would be down after the dinner as he had some reports to finish. She was now wearing a gorgeous soft gold dress that went down to her feet and highlighted her hair and the golden specks in her chocolate eyes. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder in a twist and she had curled her hair a little more, giving the already there curls a little more definition. Her shoes were hidden by her dress, but occasionally poked out showing the intricate silver and gold design before disappearing again. Her necklace was beautiful, a silver snake wrapped around a golden lion, Draco had gotten it for her for their one year anniversary.

When she walked through the doors, her mother immediately waved her over to come and talk to some of the less stuck up people in her family. Hermione quickly walked over to them, but to anyone watching it would seem like she glided with the amount of grace she walked with. Moriah and Moira looked on in envy.

"Here she is now mom. Hermione dear, come say hello to your grandmother." Hermione's dad said as Hermione walked up to them.

"Nana, you look wonderful, the years have been kind." Hermione said with a genuine smile as she hugged and kissed her grandmother.

"Hermione, dear I almost didn't recognize you. You look absolutely stunning." Nana said grasping Hermione's shoulders and looking her up and down, taking note of the rings on her hand. "I see that you are married, and why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Nana, it was a really small ceremony, only our parents were there and a best man and maid of honor. We wanted it to be more intimate." Hermione explained slightly abashed.

"Well, where is he then? Surely he didn't let you come by yourself." Nana said a disapproving look making its way onto her face.

"No, no. You see we own this hotel, and he just had to finish some paperwork up, he will be down after dinner." Hermione explained with a small smile.

"Well, we best get dinner started then, I want to meet this hunk, see if he deserves you." Nana said as she hooked her arm through Hermione's and walking towards the table. "You sit right here next to me, I haven't seen you in so long. I want to hear all about Hogwarts and anything else that went on after."

Hermione's grandmother was the only person other than her parents that knew about her being a witch. She always loved hearing the stories that Hermione had to tell.

"Well…" Hermione started talking about everything that happened 5th year and beyond. Talking about Umbridge and the war, then what she did after the war. Carefully avoiding anything about Draco and their story, saving that for when he showed up.

"Hermione, dear your table manners are impeccable! I have been watching you since the start of dinner and I just have seen nothing like it. Where did you learn that?" Her granddad asked, as the dessert was being cleared away.

"My husband is from a very high class family, and his mom as part of becoming part of the family had me take etiquette training. She didn't actually mind that I didn't know, it was more of a way for us to bond." Hermione replied a smile on her face as she recalled her time with Narcissa. Everyone slowly stood up from the tables, some making their way towards the dance floor.

Hermione spared a glace towards the door, they opened and Draco stepped through. He was scanning the crowd and didn't notice the two girls that were practically running towards him, stumbling over each other. He made eye contact with Hermione, his eyes lit up and he started to make his way towards her.

Moriah and Moira, not noticing this continued to run after him, catching up to him and stopping him about 5 meters from Hermione. Annoyance spread across his face, before he quickly masked it.

"Hello, Draco, would you like to dance?" Moriah purred, well tried to anyway, all the while trying to push her breasts out towards him, and batting her eyes at him.

Hermione was trying to contain her laughter slowly walked over to them.

"Uh, no. I'm looking for my wife." Draco said trying to escape from them. Looking towards Hermione, who had a look of amusement on her face. Draco directed a soft glare with no heat at her, also finding the situation slightly amusing now that he knew Hermione was close enough to intervene.

"You don't have a wife, silly." Moira laughed as if he had told a joke and grabbed his arm. Hermione seeing this quickly stepped up to them.

"Actually, he does. They have been married for almost 2 years now actually." Hermione stated smirking, one that almost mirrored the one on Draco's face.

"And you know this how?" Moriah said snootily, her nose practically stuck in the air.

"Well…" Hermione was interrupted by Aunt Meredith stepping up to a microphone.

"Hello, everyone! I'm so glad you could make it to the reunion. Everything has been going great, remember tomorrow we are going to have lunch on the beach. But now, Moriah and Moira have an announcement to make." As she talked Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her temple.

"Missed you, love." He murmured into her hair, as she leaned into him, drinking him in.

"Hmm, missed you to." Hermione hummed. "Now, I want to see what they have to say, I want to know if it is actually an achievement."

Draco chuckled and squeezed Hermione closer to him.

"If we can have everyone's attention for just, like, one minute. Moira and I, have been accepted to Sheffield University and will be studying there in the fall." Moriah started.

"And we have been given an internship with Malfoy Industries as secretaries." Moira finished.

"Well not anymore, they don't." Draco snorted. Hermione had to suppress a loud laugh. Everyone clapped loudly.

"Sheffield isn't even a high level school, I mean yea its ok, but I don't know why they are so happy and proud of that, maybe because it's the only school they could get into." She said quietly to Draco.

"So Drakeypoo, what do you say, can I be your _personal_ assistant?" Moriah said as she walked up and trailed her nail down his chest in an attempt to be seductive.

"Uh, no. One because I already have one and, two I would never employ someone who is so rude to the love of my life." Draco said as if he was talking to a baby.

Moira and Moriah finally seemed to put the pieces together and noticed that Draco had his arm draped around Hermione's waist.

"But, but, but…." Moira stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Wha, what? Why would you marry her?! She is a bookworm and has no social skills and, and, and she is ugly and doesn't know when to shut up, and her hair is like a birds nest!" Moriah said indignantly.

"She loves to read, yes but that is one thing I love about her. She has more social grace in her pinky toe than you have in your two bodies combined. She isn't ugly, she looks like a goddess. We get to have some interesting conversations and she does know when to be quite or when she should speak up, as for her hair, it isn't that bad now is it? But her sex hair is great, definitely takes time to fix, doesn't it love?" Draco said smirking at his wife.

Hermione head ducked and a blush covering her cheeks, slapped Draco's arm.

"Ouch, bloody hell woman, what did I do?" Draco cried while rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"You know what you did, now if you ladies would excuse us, I need to introduce Draco to Nana." Hermione said before dragging him towards her parents and grandparents.

"Oh, and you don't have a job with Malfoy Industries anymore, if that wasn't obvious." Draco said calling over his shoulder, loud enough for the people around them to hear and start to spread the word, after recognizing the young Malfoy.

"Nana, this is my husband, Draco Malfoy. Draco meet Nana, my dad's mum."

"My goodness, Draco, son, how is your mother? How are you?" Nana said eyes wide, a large gleeful smile on her face.

"Loreen! It has been so long, mum is great! I've been great! Married Mia, as you can see. Own a chain of hotels. You look stunning, years have done you well."

"Funny 'Mione said the same thing. You two look wonderful together, I knew that you both went to Hogwarts, but I knew Mione was in Gryffindor and you in Slytherin, so I wasn't sure if you knew each other."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Your nan was my nanny when I was younger. She is a witch, or didn't you know?" Draco turned to Hermione a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"You knew! And you didn't say anything, I can't believe you! This was what you were planning wasn't it, you wanted a big scene and the big reveal. Ugh! Why did I marry a Slytherin?" Hermione groaned turning to Draco then back to Loreen. "That is why you were so open to the idea of witches and wizards, you are one. That is why I am a witch, I have your blood… wait, why isn't anyone else in the family one?"  
Hermione wondered putting some dots together.

"Well, I'm not sure, I was a muggleborn and I married a muggle, so I guess it was just a submissive trait. Any who, the night is almost over and I would like to dance with my husband at least once. Come along love." Loreen walked off with Hermione's granddad.

"Dance with me Mia." Draco said, a hand out and a large Malfoy smirk on display, and as he led Hermione to the dance floor for the last song of the night, neither Moira nor Moriah were to be seen, and they wouldn't be tomorrow either, because they had packed their bags and left, to save themselves from the embarrassment of tomorrow.


End file.
